Valentine's daughter
by Su.Shadowhunter from Ravenclaw
Summary: Things go wrong at Renwicks (COB) and Valentine takes Clary with him to make her his righteous daughter and Shadowhunter. What will Clary do when she is required to be the best? Will her gift show? AU. Summary will change
1. Prologue

**Oh my god, my first fic! I'm so excited at the moment, hope you like it and enjoy.**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments *sigh* but Cassandra Clare does.**

"_Get down," he said, and pushed her, hard. She stumbled, fell to the ground, rolled onto one knee, kneeling upright, she saw Valentine raise his sword high over his head. The glow from the chandelier overhead exploding off the blade sent brilliant points of light stabbing into her eyes._

"_Luke!" she shrieked._

_The blade slammed home – into the floor. Luke was no longer there. Jace, having moved faster than Clary would have thought possible even for a Shadowhunter, had knocked him out of the way, sending him sprawling to the side. Jace stood facing his father over the quivering hilt of the sword, his face white, but his gaze steady._

"_I think you should leave," Jace said._

_Valentine stared incredulously at his son. "What did you say?"_

_Luke had pulled himself into a sitting position. Fresh blood stained his shirt. He stared as jace reached out a hand and gently, almost disinterestedly, caressed the hilt of the sword that had been driven into the floor. "I think you heard me, Father."_

_Valentine's voice was like a whip. Jonathan Morgenstern-"_

_Quick as lightning, Jace seized the hilt of the sword, tore free from the floorboards, and raised it. He held it lightly, level and flat, the point hovering a few inches below his father's chin. "That's not my name," he said. "My name is Jace Wayland."_

_Valentine's eyes were still fixed on Jace; he barely seemed to notice the sword at his throat. "Wayland?", he roared. "You have no Wayland blood! Michael Wayland was a stranger to you-"_

"_So," said Jace calmly, "are you." He jerked the sword to the left. "Now move."_

Suddenly Valentine moved as fast as lightning and threw the sword, that was pointing at him, at Luke, who was standing a few metres behind Jace. Clary screamed louder than she thought she could but exhaled in relief as she saw Luke duck just in time. When she looked back, she saw that Valentine was no longer standing there. Then she was moved so quickly that she thought she blacked out for a second. She didn't even have time to think when Clary felt strong arms around her.

**Clary POV**

For the first time I felt safe there within Valentine's embrace. For the first time had he held me like I was his daughter. But when I saw Jace's horror-struck face, I suddenly felt Valentine's dagger pressed on my throat. I, and apparently Jace too, forgot that he still had the Kindjal.

"Father", said Jace, what are you doing?"

Valentine looked at him with a furious expression. "I will not take orders from a child, especially not when they're mine. You're not in the position to make demands.

That's when I recovered from the shock and found my voice again.

"Jace, it's alright, he won't hurt me." I looked up at his face and said:" I'm your daughter, remember?"

When he looked back at me, he looked very amused as if I just cracked the best joke. He moved the dagger just a bit so I felt some blood trickle down my neck.

"Clarissa, did you forget who I am?"

"Father!", said Jace, "don't hurt her. I will come with you and do everything you want me to."

"Jonathan, I'm nothing with a son who isn't loyal to me, whom I cannot trust. You will have to earn it back, until then I will teach Clarissa to be obedient unlike her mundane upbringing."

That's when the fear hit me, I started struggling within his grasp, but I didn't even move a bit. His arms were like bars of steel, they wouldn't budge.

"Please", I begged, "don't do this." What was wrong with me, I never begged. I shouldn't show weakness, but my fear was getting the best of me.

He was still holding me with a smug expression while Jace mirrored mine. When Valentine started moving, I started struggling even harder but without effect.

"Clarissa, don't bother. It won't work, I don't doubt even you know that", Valentine said.

He dragged me until we reached this large mirror and looked up when Jace spoke with a small voice: "father, take me instead, don't take her."

Valentine, with a final look on his face said: Goodbye Jonathan, I will take care of your sister. He moved slightly to the right, towards the mirror, when I realised that it was the portal.

"JACE!", I shrieked.

Suddenly Jace's eyes flashed when he understood and he lunged at me.

**Hey guys,**

**this is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh. You can point out mistakes but don't be rude about it since English is not my native language.**

**Anyway please review.**


	2. Anger and Foreign Houses

**Oh my god, thanks a lot to those who liked my story and reviewed it, I never thought it would get this much response. I really love you for that.**

**I'm so sorry about not uploading earlier but school has started again here. So I have lots of work to do this trimester. So I'll stop bragging about my misery.**

**I do not own Mortal Instruments but Cassandra Clare does. (I know, I know)**

**Jace POV**

Clary screamed so loud when Valentine moved her, that I knew that she understood as well. He was going to take her away and I will lose her. But I mentally cursed myself and I threw myself at her, I wasn't going to give up. I almost got to her, just a bit more, just a little bit. They just went through when my finger brushed the Portal and it broke into millions of pieces. It felt like I was going to break instead. The way Clary looked at me, with hope on her face. She trusted me that I would hold on to her, but I broke it. Her trust, her hope and the Portal as well.

The rage was starting to slip through. Suddenly I was angry. No, not angry, I was furious at everyone, everything. I was mad at Luke who just stood there looking at me, mad at myself. Hell, I was even mad at the stupid butterfly flying out there. Luke came forward and touched my shoulder just lightly, considering if he should say something. When I turned to look at him, his eyes reflected the same emotion I was harbouring.

"Johnathan," he said, apparently choosing to say something.

"That's not my name! Don't call me that!", I said, not being able to hold it in anymore. I regretted it the instant I said it when I saw Luke flinch. Great, I thought, now I'm pushing Luke away.

"Jace," he said with a calming and soothing voice, "we have to go. We can't stay here forever and Jocelyn is also still here. We have to take her to a hospital."

"What about Clary then? We, I can't leave her with my F- Valentine."

"You should get back to the Institute first, you have to take care of your injuries and notify the Clave," he said, "you can't go facing Valentine again looking like this."

Luke's heart wasn't in it and neither was mine so I knelt on the floor in front of the pieces from the Portal. I picked up the largest piece and saw a frozen picture of Valentine in Idris holding something red in his arms. Clary.

**Clary POV**

As soon as we fell through the Portal, there was this blinding light and I had to half-close my eyes to let them adjust. When my vision cleared and I saw that I stood in the most beautiful place, it terrified me. I panicked because I couldn't see Jace anymore, I panicked because I realized that I was on my own now.

"Enjoying the view, Clarissa?", someone said behind me. I snapped out of it and reminded myself that Valentine was also there, looking at me, observing me as if I was a trophy won many years ago. Something that you just had to keep.

"This is going to be your home from now on," he said.

He yanked me forward by my arm when I didn't move instantly.

"You will obey me, Clarissa. The easy way or the hard one, it's totally up to you." he said and I flinched when I heard the threat in his voice. I knew he was very capable of going the hard way but I had to gain his trust. So I could find a way to get out of here.

"Yes, Father", I said with no emotion and his grip on my arm loosened a little. I could almost sense him smile.

"Good, Clarissa, I see you have chosen your way. But if you defy me, you will stand up to the consequences.

When we reached at this beautiful old Victorian mansion, my mouth mentally popped open. It was like a house that only belonged in stories, in fairy tales. But my story in that house would definitely not be like a fairy tale, I thought darkly.

It was the only house as far as I could see and I knew that it would be almost impossible to escape. He gave me a light push and we were in the house where I could feel my fear rise very quickly.

"Your room is upstairs , the third one on your right. You should freshen up and I will send someone up so you could wear something appropriate to dinner", he said.

Oh crap, he expects me to see him for dinner, I thought. But I will do whatever he asks me to keep him in a good mood. It will be hard since he is a man who is hardly ever pleased, but I will do everything it takes.

"yes, F- Father", I said quietly, stammering a little.

Valentine disappeared then through a set of large wooden doors and left me alone. I went upstairs to find my room but found it easily.

I opened the door and found myself in a grand room with a king-sized bed. I always wanted a room like this, one that I could decorate myself and hang my drawings in. Right now I wanted to be anywhere but here. I sat on the bed and couldn't hold back my tears anymore, I let them run freely 'till I fell asleep.

**Please review, I do love feedback and I will respond back. It really doesn't take long to hit that button. So see you 'till next time. XOXOXO**


	3. AN

Hey guys, I know I'm a sucky writer but my finals are next week and I honestly don't want to fail.

It's been unusually hard this year (I thought the teachers were lying) and I hope to write a new chapter in the weekend. No promises though.

Again, I'm really, really sorry that I haven't been able to update yet. Don't give up on the story yet, I'm trying my very best.

Xoxoxo

Su. Shadowhunter from Ravenclaw


End file.
